


insidia

by leprixx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leprixx/pseuds/leprixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wakes up and his eyes flash back neon green to Peter's electric blue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	insidia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_queenmaker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_queenmaker/gifts).



"Do you even have anything to offer?" Stiles licks his lips, thinks of a name too long, too filled with letters in strange places, and power.

"This time." Peter interjects, fingers curling into thin air.

"Yes, this time." Stiles twists his wrist, rolls his eyes.

Peter blinks slowly, lets his eyes bleed blue, bares his neck. "What else?"

Stiles grins.

-

"You only want me to do this because it's me." Lydia says, still at the threshold to his room.

"I want you to do this because you're the only one who won't fuck this up" He says, and there's shame, somewhere, apprehension.

"Yes, okay." She sighs, walks inside and stops at the edge of his bed, raises an eyebrow when he continues to stand in front of her.

"Yeah yeah, let's do this." He bites the inside of his cheek and takes the bowl with one hand, the brush with the other, hands it to her before pulling the shirt over his head and lying on the bed, eyes fixed at the ceiling and pushing away old dreams of love and children and the softness of Lydia's arms.

She appears above him, and places the paper with the symbols beside his head before mixing the bowl with the brush, dipping a finger inside.

"There's no going back." She says, soft, almost a whisper.

He closes his eyes and nods.

-

"I hope you're happy" Lydia says, wiping black werewolf blood from her fingers with Stiles' discarded shirt. "I hope this works." 

Stiles blinks back at her, feeling the bond build with a detached sort of amazement. Tracing the sweat rolling down Lydia's temples with his eyes without much interest. The tips of her fingers are now clean but red from when they burned into his skin, where they called out his blood and then made it sing the same song as Peter's. 

"I hope it gets you both killed." She finishes, throwing his shirt to the ground and slamming the door on her way out.

-

The next part asks for consent. Contribution, retribution. 

Peter sinks claws right above his bellybutton and pain pain pain pressure slick pain and he knows this, the helplessness, and he can't see or feel beyond the pain and barely hear over his thoughts but Peter is right there, right here, breath at his ear, narrating, how his claws retract and his finger, humansoft, rip and make things loose, and his fist and wrist press and force under his ribcage and he's arm deep now, and past lungs and claws extending and hand closing encasing f i n d i n g and then Stiles feels, devastating-deep, power, so much, so long, so H I S, and blacks out.

-

He wakes up and his eyes flash back neon green to Peter's electric blue. 

"And now one for everyone to see" Peter whispers, words meeting the sweat that gathers on the hollow between Stiles' collarbones. He bites, unmerciful, and Stiles can feel his appreciation of the blood that fills his mouth.

-

Peter gives him a ring. It's gold and heavy, something russian engraved inside. By the time he looks down from Peter's eyes, a similar ring is already on the other's fingers. He smiles, lips closed, and puts the ring on, feels the thrum of magic run up his wrist and to his shoulder wrapping tight around his heart before giving a snap of electricity through his skin and settling inside his bones.

(He wears his ring but it's the scar on the soft hollow of his throat that people stare at)

**Author's Note:**

> there's only me / waiting patient to the last / you wait and see   
> you'll turn around / you'll find when everyone departs / there's only me  
> (you're all i want / you're all i need / you're all i've got / all i see)  
> 


End file.
